


How Long Will I Love You?

by Captain_Assbut_at_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But WHO?, Cute, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy Angst, God - Freeform, M/M, Songs, but sad though, dean and cass love each other, gay as eff though, how long will i love you, i cant tag, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Assbut_at_221B/pseuds/Captain_Assbut_at_221B
Summary: “How long will I love you?”“As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can.”“How long will I need you?”“As long as the seasons need to follow their plan”“How long will I be with you?”“As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand.”“How long will I want you?”“As long as you want me too, and longer by far.”“How long will I hold you?”“As long as your father told you, as long as you can.”“How long will I give to you?”“As long as I live through you, however long you say”“How long will I love you?”“As long as stars are above you, and longer if I may.”“How long will I love you?”“As long as stars are above you.”Just a tiny fic about how long the boys will love





	How Long Will I Love You?

It was unofficially their song. It had taken ten long years of longing stares and stolen touches, but finally, ‘destiel’ as Sam and the gang called it, was official. Donna said the first thing they needed was a song. The overall consensus was Can’t Help Falling in Love With You, by Elvis, on Blue Hawaii, but there was one other song they loved. One more that Dean sang in his oddly beautiful, scratchy, Metallica voice. 

“How long will I love you?”  
“As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can.” 

He sang it softly to Castiel as they swayed together in the kitchen in their boxers at three in the morning. He hummed it to him when they cuddled on the couch, Dean threading his fingers through Castiel’s thick hair. 

“How long will I need you?”  
“As long as the seasons need to follow their plan”

He drummed the beat out onto the steering wheel of the impala as Team Free Will cruised down the highway, coming back from a hunt. He whispered it to Cass as they lay in bed, sweating and naked, coming down off the high. 

“How long will I be with you?”  
“As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand.”

Castiel sang it in his gravelly bass voice as his hands dipped down the back of Dean’s jeans. Sam could hear Dean whispering it to Cass at night, after everyone else had gone to sleep. Castiel wrote it on post it notes and stuck them to Baby’s review, and Dean didn’t care. 

“How long will I want you?”  
“As long as you want me too, and longer by far.”

Jack heard it in Dean’s throat, before it was said, pulling on his heart, tugging on his ears. Castiel could taste it in Dean’s kisses, as the roamed across his back, leaving bites and bruises. Dean played it on the ragtag piano, right in-between Hey Jude and Kansas, so Cass knew it was for him.

“How long will I hold you?”  
“As long as your father told you, as long as you can.”

Jody could hear it nuzzled into Dean’s neck, as the boys embraced in the kitchen, over the dishes, soapy water dripping from their hands. Donna saw it written on a crumpled piece of paper peeking out of Castiel’s trench coat pocket, planted there by Dean. Claire heard it in the click of Castiel’s door, when Dean snuck in late at night.”

“How long will I give to you?”  
“As long as I live through you, however long you say”

Mary heard it on a crappy iPhone speaker, playing as Dean worked with Cass on Baby, tightening bolts and kissing his stubbled cheek. Bobby saw it written on Dean’s palm in sharpie, in Cass’s handwriting. Even the archangels could smell it off of them. They loved, plain and simple. They sang it, wrote it, felt it, burned it, became it. They were love.

“How long will I love you?”   
“As long as stars are above you, and longer if I may.”

Dean sang it to Cass in a field in northwestern Nebraska as he held a bloody hand to the gaping wound in his own side. The sound of crickets was around them. The rustling in the corn meant the enemy was closing in. Castiel tried time and time again to heal him, but his grace wasn’t sufficient. “Dean, Dean, please.” Dean smiled. “How long will I love you?” He coughed and blood spattered his lips. He took Castiel’s hand and pointed to the sky, where the band of the milky way was in brilliant bloom. “Cass, look at the stars. Don’t look at me, look at the stars. Don’t look at me.” Blood dripped down his lips as he spoke. Cass stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes and Dean drank it in. But then Cass looked up and Dean, in his beautiful, scratchy, Metallica voice, sang it one more time. “How long will I love you?” He gripped Cass’s hand tighter and closed his eyes. There was a silence that meant only one thing. Castiel looked at him slowly, his heart already bleeding. The scream in his throat already building. But he didn’t even whisper. He just closed Dean’s eyes gently, and finished the line. 

“As long as stars are above you.”

How Long Will I Love You?

“How long will I love you?”  
“As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can.”   
“How long will I need you?”  
“As long as the seasons need to follow their plan”  
“How long will I be with you?”  
“As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand.”  
“How long will I want you?”  
“As long as you want me too, and longer by far.”  
“How long will I hold you?”  
“As long as your father told you, as long as you can.”  
“How long will I give to you?”  
“As long as I live through you, however long you say”  
“How long will I love you?”  
“As long as stars are above you, and longer if I may.”  
“How long will I love you?”  
“As long as stars are above you.”


End file.
